1. Field of the Invention
Presented is an apparatus for assisting a user in transporting a toilet fixture. More specifically, disclosed is a low-profile dolly for moving and draining a previously installed and water filled toilet.
2. Description of the Background Art
Often during reconstruction of a bathroom temporary or permanent removal of a toilet fixture is required. Once the incoming water in disconnected and the storage tank of water is flushed the removal is initiated. However, even after flushing the water disconnected toilet a significant amount of water usually remains in the plubing below the toilet bowl. The toilet and the remaining water are relatively heavy and without a mechanical aid moving the toilet a even a short distance is somewhat difficult. Further, due to the remaining water in the toilet, care must be taken not to spill the water on carpets or other surfaces that might be damaged by a liquid.
Specifically, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,506,028 is a drain pan for collecting a liquid. Primarily used for catching automotive crank case oil, the device has a cylindrical chamber, an antisplash rim, a continually open drain secured to the rim, and two handles attached to the rim.
A portable oil drain pan is related in U.S. Pat. No. 1,554,589. A rectangular, enclosed chamber has a funnel as an integral portion of the chamber's top surface. A positioning tongue is secured to the pan, as are, preferably, three casters. Located immediately below the funnel, in a side wall, is a plugable drain pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,448 describes a stand for automotive engines and the like. An engine mounting bracket is secured within a supporting stand. Provided in the bottom of the stand is a drain pan for collecting excess oil.
Explained in U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,590 is a lifting device for plumbing fixtures. An inverted U-shaped frame is fitted with floor wheels and a screw driven lifting member. Associated with the lifting member is a clamping mechanism the anchors to the toilet bowl rim. A jack is disclosed the elevates entire device to permit a user to tilt the toilet away from the floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,905 discloses a toilet bowl handling and transporting apparatus. A C-shaped lower support is fitted with wheels and a vertical, threaded lifting mechanism. Projecting from the lifting mechanism is a clamp containing arm for securing to the rim of a toilet. After securing to the rim, the arm and toilet are raised by means of the threaded lifting mechanism.
A repair support assembly for automotive transmissions is explained in U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,942. A wheeled mounted base is fitted with a drain pan and a vertical support member. Projecting from the vertical support is a clamping member for securing the transmission. A very similar device is related in U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,306.
Like '905 described above, U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,511 discloses a toilet lift truck. Provided is a C-shaped base having wheels and a vertical support member. Two movable horizontal arms project from the support member. A screw mechanism moves the arms up and down. The arm have clamping means for securing to the bowl.
The subject device greatly reduces the required effort in moving the toilet by providing an easily movable low platform on which to place the toilet. Additionally, within the subject platform is a water reservoir for collecting the excess water.